1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a top hinged sash construction and an associated window construction.
2. Background Information
Top hung swinging industrial sashes are well known. My U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,940 describes a top hinged sash assembly consisting of a hinge bar mounted to a building girt, a frame assembly which holds a glazing panel and an operator. The hinge bar has an integral drip cup and a substantially J-shaped hinge rail. The frame assembly includes an extruded head member, an extruded sill member and two side members connected in rectangular relationship. The frame assembly is connected to the hinge bar through a curved and beaded head rail extending upwardly from the head member.
The prior art top hinged sash assemblies have relied on the hinge itself to provide a seal between the sash assembly and the building. This seal however allows air from outside the building to enter the building through the hinge. This, of course, can increase heating and/or cooling costs of the building with which the sash assemblies are associated.
Another problem of the prior art sash assemblies is proper alignment and installation of a series of assemblies to fill a large opening in a building. The sash assemblies must be positioned to fill the opening yet have enough space therebetween to allow for thermal expansion of the sash assemblies. In addition, the sash assemblies must be securely joined to adjacent sash assemblies. Further, such joining should be quickly and easily accomplished without the need for fasteners such as bolts or screws.
There is a need for a top hung sash construction that provides a weathertight seal. There is also a need to provide a top hung sash assembly construction that can easily be installed and aligned with other assemblies in order to fill a building opening and which allows for the thermal expansion of the system.